Friend, Rival, and Love
by This's still Rin
Summary: Sasuke kembali. Naruto... Bagaimana dengannya mengetahui kepulangan Teme-nya itu.. YAOI! SasuNaru! R&R Please.....


FRIEND, RIVAL, AND LOVE

**Autors:**

chan

**Disclamer:**

Mau bilang pa juga gak mungkin Naruto milik gw.. hiks...

**Genre:**

Baca ndiri aja deh!

**Rate****d:**

M (tapi nggak lemon-lemon amat kok)

**Pairing:**

So pasti SasuNaru! Tapi ada kejutan untuk Sai.

**WARNING!!!!**

Yaoi plus OOC

Gua pulang… dengan sangat terpaksa gua harus kembali ke Konohagakure. Desa yang sangat aku benci. Disana juga ada orang yang sangat ku benci (baca: benar-benar cinta).

Gua Uchiha Sasuke. 20 tahun. Ninja buronan kelas-S, masuk dalam daftar BINGO juga. Kini pulang untuk tobat.

Sasuke masih terus berjalan, memasuki gerbang Konoha, sama sekali nggak peduli sama sekelilingnya yang pada lari pontang panting ga karuan selamatkan diri. Biar gimanapun berita kekejaman Sasuke dalam ngebante udah menyebar ke seluruh negri.

Ichiraku ramen...

"Teuchi-san! Negi remen porsi besar!" seru seseorang berambut pirang yang rambutnya itu sudah agak panjang.

"Kau Naruto. Tunggu sebentar ya. Kau habis misi kan, nich aku kasih bonus daging!"

"Hiya...! Itadakimasu..."

"Ano... Naruto." Cewek berambut bublegum mendekat, duduk disebelah Naru. "Kapan kau akan melamarku?"

"Sakura-chan! Sudah gua bilang, gua kagak cinta lagi sama elu!" tanpa menoleh. ZRUPUT... menikmati ramen.

Sasuke melintas didepan ichiraku ramen. "Orang-orang itu kenapa sich? Kayak liat setan aja?" (emang! Elu setannya! _'Bujug, emang wajah imut gua ini nyeremin?'_ –sas baka style-)

Ichiraku ramen...

"Sa...sa... sasuke-kun..." Sakura menatap keluar, dengan mata punuh kerinduan. "Cintaku... kembali..." (huek)

"Itu! Sasuke! Kyaa.... Sembunyi!" Teuchi juga Ayame ikut panik.

Sakura mengoncang-ngoncang Naru. "Itu... Itu Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Depan ichiraku ramen...

Sasuke sama sekali ga mendengar suara berisik dari dalam. Maklum, telinga Sasuke emang pilih-pilih kalau mendengarkan. Kalau sekiranya suara itu milik orang nggak penting pasti suara itu hanya mental di kuping kirinya aja. Terus berjalan.... hilang ditikungan...

Ichiraku ramen...

"Mana? Mana Sasuke? Kau jangan bohong deh Sakura!" Naru tolah-toleh kesana kemari. Aslinya udah berdebar-debar.

"Beneran, itu tadi Sasuke!"

"HOI.... SASUKE TEME BAKA...??!! KAU DISITU?!" tereak Naru gajebo. "Tuh kan kagak ada... Udah deh, gua jadi nggak napsu makan. Oh ya, Teuchi-san gua bon, bayarnya minta sama Yamato-senpai ato Kakashi-senpai aja ya." Berdiri. "Gua mau latihan!"

Ditikungan jalan...

Suara nyaring itu menusuk gendang telinga Sasuke. "Suara ini..." berdesis. "Dobe baka! Tereak kenceng banget." Bergumam. "Ah, tadi kan manggil nama gua. Sebodo!" lanjut menuju kantor hokage.

Kantor hokage...

"Uchiha Sasuke! Mau apa kau?" Tsunade waspada. "Mau ngebantai? Kau ditempat yang salah, anak muda!"

"Bu... Bukan Tsunade-sama. Saya hanya ingin pulang dan kalau diijinkan saya ingin kembali menjadi shinobi Konoha lagi."

Tsunade masih menatap Sasuke, mencari kesungguhan dan kebenaran dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. "Kau serius?"

"Akan saya buktikan!" Sasuke mantap.

"Yah, kebetulan minggu depan ada ujian Anbu, aku merekomendasikanmu... dan kau pasti terkejut..."

Lapangan berlatih...

Naruto bersandar dipohon. "Sasuke-teme...". "Arkh...! ngapain juga gua ingat-ingat dia." Membaringkan tubuh di rerumputan. Memandang langit yang mulai berwarna merah... "Sebentar lagi malam tiba..."

Kembali ke kantor Hokage...

"Naruto juga menjadi pengawas ujian..." kata Tsunade kemudian.

"A... Apa?" lemas. "Teme-Dobe Baka itu... Anbu...?" Sasuke nggak percaya.

"Ya, kapten Divisi 8!"

Syung... Bruk... pingsan... Langsung digotong ke ruang perawatan, tapi sadar duluan.

"Tsunade-sama. Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

"Ya Naruto anggota anbu sekarang, juga Shikamaru dan Shino. Ah... kalau kau rindu padanya... (melihat jam tangan) jam segini dia ada di lapangan berlatih." Kata Tsunade + bonus senyum menggoda.

Lapangan berlatih....

Sasuke ngelihat seseorang tiduran, tidur beneran di dekat pohon. Mendekat, mengamati sosok berkaus hitam lengan panjang, yang benar-benar terlelap. "8 tahun kau berusaha mengejarku tanpa lelah, tak peduli walau ku tolak. Aku sekarang kembali. Aku disini dobe..." bergumam. Bersandar di pohon... berdiri. "Aku harus pulang, lama sekali aku meninggalkan rumah." WUSSHHH... CLAP...

"Eem..." Naru bangun tidur. "Aku ketiduran ya?" (iya tolol!) "Waktunya pulang, tapi... aku mau mampir ketempat itu dulu lah!" WUSSHH... CLAP...

Mansion Uchiha... (menurut perkiraan Sasuke)

"Hah... rumahku pasti kotor sekali." Menarik ujung kimononya untuk menutup hidung dan mulut, dipersiapkan untuk melindungi dari debu yang mengancam. KRIETT... pintu dibuka.

Cengok...

Melongo...

"I...Ini rumah gua?". "Tidak, aku pasti salah masuk rumah." Keluar, loncat keatas genteng.

Tiba-tiba... "WOI...!! SIAPA DIATAS? MALING!!" cowok bermata safir itu kembali teriak-tereak. Dengan gerak kilat menerjang bayangan yang ada diatas genting. Dengan gerak kilat pula sang bayangan di atas genting menghindar. Langsung loncat kabur.

"Maaf... saya tidak berniat mencuri dirumah anda!" hilang dari pandangan.

Naruto masuk ke kediaman Uchiha itu. "Yak! Hari ini nyapu, ngepel, sama nyiram bunga." Melangkah ke kamar Sasuke. Mengamati foto team7. (minus Sakura, karena sebel foto dirumahnya n rumah Sasuke yang da Sakuranya digunting semua.) Rebahan di ranjang, tidur.

Sasuke berjalan kearah hotel. Terpaksa cari penginapan dulu, bukannya lupa, sebenarnya dia yakin kalau tadi itu memang kediaman Uchiha. Pasti ada yang menjualnya. Ya, siapa tahu si Aniki baka itu sebelum mati gua bante sempet ngejual tu rumah buat melunasi hutangnya pada Kakuzu. Ha..ha..ha.. getir... kelihatanya Aniki sudah tau kalau cepat lambat aku akan pulang. Tega kau membuatku jadi gelandangan. (OMG... Tuduhan yang terlalu kejam!)

-

1 MINGGU kemudian....

Pedalaman hutan terlarang, ujian anbu yang bersifat sangat rahasia dilaksanakan ditempat ngak jelas n nyeremin seperti ini...

Sai datang, menghampiri Naruto yang lagi ngobrol dengan Yamato. "Naru, kau siap jadi pengawas?" tanya Sai ramah. Sai yang sekarang sudah keluar dari divisi Root, dia juga sudah benar-benar memahami apa itu 'teman' bahkan cinta.

"Ah, Sai... tentu saja."

Shino datang bersama Shikamaru.

"Shino, sudah beres?" tanya Yamato.

"Tentu. Hutan ini adalah surga, anak-anak dari sang induk telah mengepakkan sayapnya... terbang mencari kebebasan..." (ni orang ngomong apa sich?)

"Ohh... gitu.." ha..ha... Yamato tertawa. Pahit. 'ini orang bener-bener deh. Pujangga kesiangan?'

Hotel tempat Sasuke menginap...

"Hari ini ya...". "Tsunade itu, aku tau kau sengaja ba(ka)-chan!" bercermin, menyemprotkan parfum aroma tea kesukaannya, menata rambut, membenarkan letak tali tambang. Meyelipkan kusanagi. Berangkat.

Kembali ke hutan terlarang....

"Nich!" Pimpinan tertinggi anbu Hatake Kakashi, menyerahkan daftar peserta ujian pada Naruto.

"10 orang. Hampir semua dari tingkat Jounin, dasar ba-chan. Terlalu pemilih nich..." mengamati baris terakhir. "1 orang ga ada tingkatan?". "Uchiha.... Sasuke..." diam. "APA??!!!" histeris. "Kakashi-senpai!!! Ini... Ini...?". "Hanya namanya saja kan yang sama?"

Kakashi hanya mengankat bahu, sambil senyum ganjil dibalik mask, sebelah matanya mengamati sosok berkimono yang baru datang trus senderan dipohon, menyendiri.

Mata Naru masih terpaku kelembar kertas. "Nggak mungkin. Paling cuma namanya doang yang sama!"

Sementara Sai dari tadi tak mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke. Muncul perasaan benci, khawatir, juga takut sesuatu yang berharga akan diambil si ganteng berkimono itu.

Suara penuh wibawa Kakashi terdengar. "Ujian Anbu akan segera dimulai! Jika ada yang ingin mundur, sekaranglah waktunya. Karena sekali kalian melangkah, nyawa adalah taruhan. Kami tak bisa memutuskan berapa yang akan menjadi anggota anbu. Bisa 1 orang, atau semuanya lolos. Tergantung dari kemampuan kalian mempertahankan nyawa!"

Anbu rambut pirang dengan topeng motif rubah itu terus mengamati sosok berkimono. "Kenapa wajahnya juga mirip..."

Yamato mendekati Naruto. "Bagianmu yang berkimono itu! (menyeringai dibalik topeng) kau senang kan?"

"Kenapa aku?? Kau sajalah!!" enggan berhadapan dengan si wajah n si nama mirip dengan 'TEME' (ni orang bego ya? Itu benar-benar SASUKE dobe baka!)

Kakashi mendekat. "Dia memang jatahmu!". "Semuanya! Ayo bergerak!" Clap...clap...clap... 10 orang anbu bergerak mengikuti target mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sasuke terus melompat. "Menangkap serangga yang membawa gulungan?". "untung besar bagi keluarga Aburame. Ternak serangganya berguna juga." Dengan mata Sharingan, serangga itu langsung ketemu. Kemudian... "_Kai!_" BWOSS... muncul gulungan... isinya: Cari pengujimu! Rebut lencana Anbu-nya. "Pengujiku.... kabar buruk Uchiha Sasuke.... dia... dia yang jadi pengujimu!" bicara pada diri sendiri.

Diseberang pohon. "Wah, cepat sekali bocah! Okey sekarang hadapi aku." Berkata dalam hati. Clap... melompat...

Sasuke senyum, "Dobe..." WUSS... CLAP... mengejar Naru... konfrontasi terjadi... Kunai terbang, shuriken melayang, ditambah kusanagi, katana Anbu Naru. Gerak kilat vs gerak kilat. Chidori vs rasengan. Ular vs katak. Jotai 2 vs kyubi 3 tails. Mata merah vs mata biru (?)

"Kau hebat juga!" seru Naru. _'sehebat Sasuke...'_

"Cih. Kalo diteruskan nggak ada habisnya!" gerak kilat kearah Naruto... mendorongnya kepohon. Mengunci tubuh Naruto yang tenyata masih kalah tinggi itu. Kemudian... Sasu melepas topeng Naru. "Apa kau lupa padaku... utsuratonkachi?" mendekatkan bibirnya... semakin mendekat hingga menempel sempurna. Tangan Sasu pun mulai nge-grepe dada Naru + menganbil sesuatu. Melepas ciuman, senyum. "Trimakasih dobe..." mengacungkan lencana. Melompat kabur.

Naruto masih hilang kesadaran, wajahnya lebih merah dari tomat yang dicat merah, rasanya terbakar, jantungnya ingin loncat keluar, napasnya memburu.

Kesadaran kembali... "Ku... KURANG AJAR...!!! beraninya kau menciumku!!" berang. Tapi... itu tadi... ciuman tadi... itu benar-benar Sasuke... S A S U K E....

Sasuke dah ngibrit mencari pimpinan tertinggi Anbu. Ketemu, hanya kakashi saja yang memakai jubah. Walau wajah tetutup topeng tapi rambut silver dengan model aneh itu, nggak ada yang punya selain Kakashi (ada sich si Hidan, tapi... ga mungkin tho dia jadi anbu. Atau Kabuto? Dia juga nggak mungkin, apa kata Orochimaru ntar! Jiraiya juga, emang dia mau bangkit dari kubur? N satu lagi Konoha no Shiroi Kiba, tapi bokapnya Kakashi ini kan udah mati juga). Sasuke nyerahin lencana.

Kakashi menerima lencana. _'Terlalu cepat, kau maju sejauh mana... Sasuke?'. _"Baik! Sekarang... rebut lencanaku!" WUSH... Melompat.

'_Aku yang sekarang bukan bocah kecil Kakashi, aku sudah berubah. Aku sud__ah memiliki kekuatan!'_. "Baiklah..." WUSH... mengejar, mengaktifkan Mangekyou.

BLEGAR....

BYURRR....

DUARRR....

Banjir dadakan, gelombang air raksasa. Api membara dimana-mana, tanah retak, petir menyambar, hutang terlarang hancur berantakan. Menjadi medan adu mangekyou.

Peserta lain menyingkir, menyelamatkan diri sambil berdoa moga 4 tahun lagi kembali dipanggil sang Hokage sebagai kandidat calon anbu. Sementara para penguji nangkring diatas pohon, menyaksikan pimpinan mereka bertempur, pertempuran level atas dengan si peserta.

Naruto ikut nangkring disebelah Sai n Yamato. "KAKASHI!!! SASUKE!! HENTIKAN!! HUTAN BISA HANCUR!!" tereak super kenceng.

"Biarkan saja, mereka sepertinya menikmatinya, ntar juga berhenti sendiri." Kata Yamato.

Kembali kemedan pertempuran.

"Cukup Sasuke!! Aku sudah melihat perkembanganmu." Seru Kakashi.

Semua anbu melompat kearah Kakashi dan Sasuke berdiri.

Kaka kembali berseru. "Ujian kali ini selesai. Aku sudah menemukan orang yang berkualitas! 1 orang yang lolos menjadi anbu!" kemudian... tolah-toleh, "Na...Nani....??? Iie...!!!" keadaan sekeliling hancur lebur. "Yamato! Kau perbaiki, ratakan tanahnya, kembaliin aliran sungai juga tanam pepohonan!"

"Gua lagi yang kena...." mengeluh.

"Kau bilang sesuatu, Yamato?"

"Ti-Tidak senpai. Saya kerjakan!"

Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang dari tadi masih kelihatan salah tingkah. Mereka bertemu pandang, Naru buru-buru membuang muka. _'Uhhh... dia benar-benar Sasuke... Sasuke... aku senang dia kembali, tapi... dia... dia menciumku?!!'_. "Yamato." Naru berjalan ke arah senpainya. "Kubantu! Kita perbaiki aliran sungainya dulu!" (mencari pengalihan, debaran didadanya semakin cepat saja jika melihat wajah yang sempurna tanpa cela itu).

Keesokan harinya, markas Anbu....

Upacara peresmian juga pengangkatan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai kapten divisi 11, menggantikan Ryukuro yang gugur.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau bersumpah untuk setia, memegang sumpah Anbu, juga tak akan berkhianat dari Konoha!" Tsunade mengucapkan sumpah.

"Saya bersumpah, mengabdikan jiwa dan ragaku untuk Konoha."

Tsunade menyingkir, Kakashi dan Sai maju. Kakashi menyerahkan topeng motif ular, sementara Sai menorehkan jutsu di lengan Sasuke membentuk tatto Anbu.

Semua langsung bubar, ada misi, juga tugas yang tentunya macam-macam. Tinggalah Sasuke dan Naruto yang berada dimarkas. Naru menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan berkas dan arsip anbu investigation. Melirik Sasu yang teryata mengamatinya. "Apa lihat-lihat?! Mau menciumku lagi?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menciummu dobe... kau itu terlalu PD." Senyum culas.

"Uhh... TEME!!". "Pergi sajalah kau. Jangan ganggu aku beres-beres!"

"Kau mengusirku?" sinis.

Naru tak menjawab. Sai kembali masuk, padahal tadi dah keluar..

"Ya baiklah. Aku pulang saja!" BWOSH.... muncul asap Sas hilang.

"Sai, kau tak ada misi? Kok kembali kemari?"

"Ya, aku cuma mangambil berkas di kantor Hokage. Sekarang dah beres."

"Kebetulan, kau bisa bantu aku." pinta Naru.

"Tentu saja.". "Naru... dia... mengganggumu?"

"Sasuke?" agak blush. "ti-tidak kok. Dia tadi cuma buru-buru pulang. Mau beres-beres katanya. Rumahnya kan sudah ditinggal lama sekali." Salah tingkah, gua ini ngomong apa sich?

"Oh, gitu." Perih, kau bohong. Bukanya kau setiap hari sudah membersihkan rumah si sialan itu... "Naru, kapan kau libur, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Aduh... sepertinya aku sibuk terus nich. Banyak banget misi."

Dijalan...

"Sial, harusnya aku tanya dimana rumahku sama si dobe idiot itu." menggerutu.

"A... Ano... Sasuke-kun!" Sapa Iruka. "Selamat datang kembali di Konoha, aku sudah dengar kabar dari Kaka."

"Ah, Iruka. Kebetulan. Kau tahu dimana Uchiha Mansion?"

"Maksudmu apa? Ayo!" ditarik dengan keras. Sampai di kediaman yang sangat besar dan luas. Juga terawat dan bersih. "Ini kan rumahmu. Masa kau lupa?"

"Tapi... kenapa bersih sekali..." mengamati keadaan rumahnya yang cling-cling.

"Kau tidak tahu? Naruto yang selalu membersihkan rumahmu, dia yakin kau pasti akan kembali. Kadang dia juga tidur disini lho!"

Sas diam tak tahu harus bilang apa...

"Ah, ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, aku mau belanja. Kaka minta dimasakin kare." (senyum, kemudian keluar)

Sasuke melangkah kekamarnya... kamar ini sekarang didominasi aroma jeruk. "Dobe... kelihatanya kau memang sering tidur disini. Parfummu norak!" mengambil pigura, mengamati foto team7. "Ehhh...?" cengok. "Kenapa foto cewek jalang itu digunting?" senyum, kemudian tertawa. "Dasar idiot..." rebahan... bangun lagi. Melongok keluar melalui jendela. "Sudah gelap rupanya." Keluar, mencari makan sambil keliling-keliling...

Apartemen Naruto...

Naru baru pulang, tadi sibuk membantu Tsunade bersama Sai. Memegang bibirnya, "Teme..." Suara ketukan pintu memaksanya tersadar dari lamunan. "Iya tunggu sebentar."

Cewek rambut hitam panjang, diiket dibagian bawahnya. Kelihatan malu-malu. "Ano... Naruto-kun, besok ayah menunggumu untuk makan malam."

"Ah, iya. Trimakasih Hinata-chan. Akan aku usahakan datang."

"E... Naru-kun, kau akan memilih aku kan?" wajah super blush.

"Itu... itu nanti saja ya." Bingung.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." menuju pintu.

"Ah ya," Naru juga mengambil jaket. Ingin jalan-jalan.

Entah sadar atau tidak kaki Sasuke melangakah sampai di depan apartemen Naru. Bertepatan dengan Hinata yang membuka pintu dari dalam.

"Sa-sa-sasuke-kun..." ngibrit.

Naru keluar. Kaget melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan Apartemennya. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke melangkah hingga berada di samping Naru. "Jadi begitu ya? Tak ku sangka kau seperti itu. Atau namamu sudah berganti menjadi Hyuuga Naruto..." sinis, menusuk. WUSHH... melompat pulang.

Diam di tempat. "A...Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tapi yang diajak bicara udah lenyap dibawa angin malam. Khawatir... menyusul Sasuke.

Mansion Uchiha...

BRAKKK.... PRANGGG.... KROMPYANG.... suara barang-barang pecah... Sasu ngamuk jadi-jadian..

Menatap cermin... "Kau bodoh Sasuke... untuk apa kau pulang? Untuk kesia-siaan?" PRANGGG... meninju cermin sampai hancur.

"Sasuke!!! Kau kenapa?!" Naruto yang baru datang ikut panik. "Tanganmu berdarah!" menyobek ujung bajunya untuk membalut luka Sasu.

Ditepis dengan kasar. "Pergi kau! Pergi dari rumahku!!!"

"Sasuke kau kenapa?"

"Kubilang pergi. PERGI!!!"

"Tidak, aku tak akan pergi. Kumohon Sasuke katakanlah... katakan Sasuke. Kenapa kau pulang? Lalu kenapa kau marah-marah seperti ini? Aku akan terus disini sampai kau mengatakannya."

"Kumohon Naru..." melemah. "tinggalkan aku sendiri... biarkan aku menenangkan pikiranku."

Naruto dengan santainya malah ngeloyor kekamar Sasuke, rebah diranjang, menarik selimut, tidur.

Cengok, _'PD banget lu tidur di ranjang gua'_. Sasu rebahan disofa. Terlelap...

Pagi hari... Kantor Hokage...

"Tsunade-sama, anda memanggil saya."

"Ya. Ada kriminal kabur dari penjara Oto. Aku dapat laporan kalau kriminal itu menyusup ke Konoha. Cari disekitar perbatasan, bunuh dan hilangkan jasadnya."

"Baik Tsunade-sama." Bersiap berangkat.

"Tunggu, mana rekanmu?"

"Rekan?"

"Ya. Tugas ini... kau dan...".

BWOSSHHH... muncul asap. "Maaf aku telat Ba-chan!! (melirik Sasuke) kenapa kau tak membangungkan aku teme?!"

"Cih." (melengos)

"Tunggu... membangunkan... jangan-jangan kalian..."

"Ti...Tidak Tsunade-sama. Itu Naruto, tiba-tiba saja datang kerumah saya. Trus dengan seenak udelnya tidur diranjang saya. Padahal sudah saya usir dengan sapu, tapi malah nempel disapunya." (?)

"Tidur... ra-ranjang..." Tsunade makin curiga, matanya menatap penuh selidik. "Ah sudahlah! Cepat berangkat!"

"Laksanakan!" kata Naru Sasu serentak.

Ditengah jalan...

"Dobe! Kau tahu apa yang kau katakan tadi. Aku nggak mau sampai ada gosip yang iya-iya!"

"Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Iya, tapi kau tahu kan gimana kalau Tsunade udah kumpul dengan Anko, Kurenai, Shizune. Mereka nggosip sampai nggak tahu diri."

"Memangnya kenapa teme? Kau malu ya?" tersenyum dibalik topeng

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita lagi misi. Bentar lagi kita sampai perbatasan." Terus melompat, agak mendahului Naru. Merasakan sensasi cakra lain.

"Teme! Kau yang selesaikan! Aku kan seniormu, junior itu harus mematuhi kata-kata senior." Nangkring di dahan pohon. "aku tunggu disini."

Sasu menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari arah belakang. WUSSS..... PYARRR.... ribuan jarum beracun berterbangan! "DOBE!!! Menghindar! Menyingkir dari situ!" Sasu menyongsong kriminal itu... tak butuh waktu lama untuk ngebantainya. Sekarang melakukan jurus khusus Anbu. Mayat itu langsung jadi debu. Terbawa angin.

Menghampiri Naru. "Dobe... kau tak apa-apa? Kau tak terkena jarum tadi kan?"

"Heh... ya sepertinya begitu..." melangkah, ambruk.

Sasu menagkap tubuh Naru. "Naru... Naru...!". "Bodoh... kalau begini apanya yang senior dobe baka!" melihat benda berkilau di leher Naru, dicabut. Sasu menghisap bekas jarum tadi. Meludahkan darah yang rasanya agak pahit. Senyum, "Untunglah, racun ular." Mengambil sesuatu, diminumkan ke Naru.

Rumah Sakit Konoha....

Naru membuka mata. Tsunade berdiri di samping ranjang bersama Sakura dan Ino.

"Eh... aku dimana?" Naru mengamati sekeliling.

"Baguslah kau sadar. Kau beruntung Naru. Ular itu termasuk langka, untung Sasuke punya penawarnya." Jelas Tsunade.

"Sasuke yang menolongku...". "tapi diakan bernapsu sekali ingin membunuhku..."

"Ah, kau ini terlalu awam rupanya. Kau tidak tahu ya, Sasuke itu menyu-" BRAKK... pintu terbuka.

"Naruto kau tak apa-apa?" Neji yang ngomong.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu Naru nii-chan" ni Konohamaru.

"Iya, kau baik-baik sajakan?" sekarang Kiba.

Tsunade, Sakura, Ino pilih ngeloyor keluar.

"Ah... iya. Aku sudah sembuh, aku tak apa-apa..." terpaksa senyum.

WUSHH Sai muncul. "Ramai sekali, sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Cih! Bukan urusanmu!" Neji sengit.

"Heh Sai, pergi sono! Kau itu sama menyebalkannya dengan Sasuke." Kiba berang.

"Yah... Naru kau sudah tak apa-apa kan? Kalau begitu aku pulang saja!" BWOSSS, hilang.

'Yah... Sai, kok lu pergi sich?' batin Naru. 'Tapi... mana teme? Yang lain saja sudah pada menjengukku. Dia malah entah kemana. Dasar Sasuke teme!!' masih membatin.

Seseorang nangkring di jendela. "Tak kusangka penggemarmu banyak juga ya, dobe!"

'Cih muncul juga ternyata, baru aja gua batin.'

Neji langsung memeluk Naru. "Naru milikku, jangan dekat-dekat!"

Kiba n Konohamaru juga ikut-ikutan mendekati Naru. "Iya, enyah saja kau, jangan dekati Naru."

"Wah... wah... aku jadi takut nich." Mengejek. "Ya.. tak masalah, kau nanti tidur dirumahku lagi kan, dobe sayang? Kau terlihat manis sekali kemaren..." CLAP... melompat.

"Te...Teme?! Apa maksudmu?!!!" wajah dah blushing abiz.

"Na-Naru? Apa maksudnya? Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke?!" Tereak Neji, Kiba, dan Konohamaru.

"Aku, tidak melakukan apa-apa kok..."

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" Neji memajukan wajahnya ingin mencium naru, laennya pun kelihatan bernapsu sekali untuk menikmati tubuh perawan Naru.

"To... Tolong aku Sasuke!"

-

-

-

TBC

Hyahhhh........!!!!!! Bagaimana ini.... Buat fic kok g jelas gini.... Abis saia kesel banget ma Masashi kok Sasu dipisahin ma ukenya lama banget kan kasihan Narunya...

Niero: itu kan fic yang gw hiatusin!!! Kapan lu ngubek2 laptop gw & mindahin ke flasdisk!!!

Rin: ni fic kan idenya dari gw juga!!! Lu tu yang seenaknya nulis2!!!! Weeeekkksss!!!!

Niero: (pura2 g denger)

Rin: nape lu diem!! Syukur deh klo ngaku salah!!

Hyoran: (pundung di pojokan, merasa tak dianggap)

BEGITULAH.... REVIEW...REVIEW....REVIEW....!!!!!


End file.
